marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yahweh (Earth-616)
/ Yahweh | CurrentAlias = God | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Yah (short for Yahweh), Tetragrammaton, Yehweh, Jehovah (with a "I" in Hebrew), Jehoveh, Ha'Shem, Hashem, Shaddai, Elohim, El, Allah, Eloah, Elah, Pater Noster, The Lord, Good Lord, Dear Lord in Heaven, The Creator, The Creator of the Universe, The Old Man, You-Know-Who, The Big Man, Catholic God, "God of my fathers", One true God | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Leader of the Angels, ; main aspect of the Triune formed with Jesus Christ and Holy Spirit | Relatives = Adam, Eve (creations); Jesus Christ (son by Mary/aspect of Him within the Triune); Holy Spirit (aspect of Him within the Triune); Mary (wife, separated); Death (creation) | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Variable | Citizenship = Heaven | MaritalStatus = Separated | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Supreme being of Earth's monotheistic faiths; Universe Research and Development supplier | Education = | Origin = God of Earth's monotheistic faiths (Judaism, Christianity, Islam); Unnamed entity predating the Multiverse | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere before the Multiverse | Creators = Jerry Robinson; Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Keith Pollard | First = Bible Tales for Young Folk #1 | Last = | Quotation = Funny how I don't believe in Him and yet I call on Him. | Speaker = Miguel O'Hara | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 11 | HistoryText = Overview In many of Earth's monotheistic religions (Judaism, Christianity, Islam), Yahweh has been viewed as the supreme being, creator of all things, and only God. Origin Yahweh was part of a group of life-forms that existed before the Multiverse, and who were the only sentient life at that point. It has been hinted that Yahweh could be shaped regarding the belief of people: Muslim "Allah", Judeo-Christian "God", or even Papa Legba of the Vodu gods. Creation of the Universe Yahweh allegedly created Earth-616 and all its multiple realities, including Duckworld, along with other universes (and the laws of physics), and that his job was "a contribution to a collective work called "'Existence'"''. Such Universes were created for various reasons: Aesthetic expression, intellectual exercise, entertainment value, money. This creation was a contract of UR&D (Universe Research and Development) supplier (God described his work as being "a supplier" rather than a creator), and legally speaking he isn't the Universe's creator. Yahweh had a lot of trouble validating his Universe to the committee. While they loved the pitch and the multi-layered concept and all, both budget and intelligent life were problematic (as they were the only sentient life-forms at the time). Yahweh tried to settle for limited brain capacity, but eventually had to create Death (in order to prevent competition between them and the new life-forms). To negate that, Yahweh decided to add evolution in hiding, causing the life spans of those new life-forms to extend through science (and causing later the committee to try to destroy Earth with asteroids), and the Afterlife. That Multiverse became highly lucrative as a tourist destination, ensuring its existence. Same way, Hell became a popular night spot. Creation of Man Yahweh reportedly created the first people from the very dust of the earth, but they were often tempted and lead into sin by beings claiming to be Satan, who may or may not be Mephisto, or any number of other Hell-Lords. War in Heaven ... The Flood Allegedly, when God looked down at the Earth and saw the wickedness of man, he caused the Flood. Once the flood went away, he put a rainbow in the sky as a promise to the survivors (that survived in an ark) that he would never again smite every living thing on Earth. As humanity didn't change, God decided to intervene, and thus the Spirits of Vengeance were born: a vestige of God's own power, bonded to human host. Those Spirits were placed into the care and overseeing of Zadkiel. ''This account was told by Caretaker Sara, '' but the appearance of a Spirit of Vengeance one million years ago'' '' might contest that setting for the creation of the Spirits of Vengeance.'' Antiquity When God asked that all first born children of Egypt to be killed, the Asura were dispatched. Man's religious texts, starting with the Old Testament and the Vedas were believed to be divinely inspired, a claim Yahweh rejected, stating that he didn't wrote that badly. At some point, he also created Zoroastrianism as kind of his "little practical joke". He then had a psychotic episode in Galilee, due to the interaction between the Dilithium supposed to control his tripolar disorder and an antidepressant. which seemingly caused the impregnation of Mary of Nazareth with the child Jesus. Yahweh eventually married the woman from the "psychotic incident", and stayed together with her for centuries. After almost two millennia of life together, his wife left him due to his drinking and possibly to the age difference as well. He apparently has attended gatherings of the Godheads. When he told the truth to Mohammed about his illness and the sacred texts, the Muslim prophet was shocked. Modern days Since 1938 and Adolf Hitler, God started drinking at bender-level, going at Job's Place in Hell. He suffered from a tripolar disorder causing his appearance as the Triune: God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit. He also sometimes went trolling for virgins. During that time, he didn't spoke to anybody. Deuteronomy After Howard the Duck helped defeat Deuteronomy, an angel/demon hybrid destined to replace him, then ended up in Hell, he was led by Cherub Thrasher to Job's Place where God waited for him to thank him. He also revealed him that he didn't inspired the writing of the sacred texts (Old Testament, New Testament, the Qu'ran, the Vedas or the divine book version of Duckworld, and that he was working on a screenplay. Heaven's on Fire This power was stolen by the fallen angel Zadkiel who used it to conquer Heaven and usurp Yahweh's place as the ruler of creation. Eventually, the Ghost Riders were able to stop Zadkiel, then repel the demonic horde of Kid Blackheart, securing the Holy City. Yahweh took back control of Heaven, and thanked Johnny Blaze via his wife Roxanne, but Blaze angrily stated that God would have to fight his own battles in the future. Zadkiel ended up to Hell, in the hands of Lucifer. | Personality = Since 1938 and Adolf Hitler, God started drinking at bender-level. He suffered from a tripolar disorder causing his appearance as the Triune: God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit. He also sometimes went trolling for virgins. During that time, he did not speak to anybody. At his son's discontentment, he gladly invited to abdicate. | Powers = God was stated to be all-powerful and all-knowing. He was allegedly able to conjure a flood, to generate a rainbow. He also presumably wielded powers enabling him to similar to those Zadkiel acquired as he sat on the Throne of Heaven. God could make Ghost Riders. Allegedly not even God can save a lost soul from damnation, as the Pit, Hell, always reclaimed its own. He could also cast illusions, notably to make "revelations". | Abilities = Allegedly, Yahweh has little skills in computers, as he stated he was still trying to learn his project management software. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * God seemingly has a drinking problem since 1938 due to what happened with Hitler, and has been aggressive while drunk. * Mental and psychological issues: ** Tripolar disorder: God suffers from a tripolar disorder, which make him appear under the form of the Triune: God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit, He also had anger tantrums. He treated his disorder using Dilithium. Category:Bipolar disorderCategory:Dissociative identity disorder ** Possible depression: He seemingly suffered from depression, as he used antidepressants, which caused psychotic episode in interaction with the Dilithium. Category:Depression ** Possible sociopathy: Yahweh considered himself to possibly be a sociopath. Category:Sociopaths ** Insecurity: Yahweh stated he was so insecure he needed constant praise to keep his wrath at bay. | Equipment = * Dilithium, which is supposed to counterbalance his tripolar disorder. * Antidepressants. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Trans-Sabalians, seemingly Muslims, insisted on the separation between their God, and the one of the Americans, the Judeo-Christian God, while Ghost Rider Molek stated that the perceptions were shaped by faith, but that there was only one source of power for the Spirits of Vengeance (himself calling it Allah), while Caretaker Sara saw it in "God", and Ghost Rider Baron Skullfire would see Papa Legba (of the Vodu). * God rejected to have divinely inspired either the Old Testament, New Testament, the Qu'ran, the Vedas or the divine book version of Duckworld, claiming that he didn't write that badly, stating that those were too much afflicted by internal contradiction, continuity errors and plot holes. * He also rejected the concept of religion, and get along better with unbelievers. | Trivia = * God being a noun, God prefers to be called "Yah", short for Yahweh, feeling it has a positive ring and sort of a rock-and-roll feel. * While exclaiming, he say "Me" instead of "God". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Biblical Times Characters Category:Monotheistic Deities Category:Judaism Category:Islam Category:Christianity Category:Alcoholism Category:Zoroastrianism Category:Omnipotence Category:Yahweh Family